


Frost Wolf

by Mietten_Pokken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, New Miraculous, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mietten_Pokken/pseuds/Mietten_Pokken
Summary: A new student arrives in Paris; a new hero aids Ladybug and Cat Noir in a battle with an overdue akuma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight rewrite of my Frost Wolf fanfiction. I wrote it when the show was at episode seven I believe, and now I wanted to rewrite the short story with an understanding of how the powers of each miraculous works.
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is a copyright of Zagtoon and Thomas Austruc. I only own Jayden/Frost Wolf, Icee, and Jayden's Mother.

Frost Wolf (A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic)

CHAPTER 1

A plane flew through the night skies as it was on course for its destination. The Captain of the flight looked out his front window and then at his map. He nodded toward his co-captain to make the announcement that they will be landing soon.

 “Attention passengers, attention passengers! First of all, we would like to thank you all for enjoying our flight and remaining calm during that thunderstorm. We will be landing in Paris, France shortly, so make sure to gather all of your belongings before leaving your seats. Have a nice and safe night!”

 In the passenger section a wolf-like creature poked its head out of a backpack side pocket. They beamed as the view of the Eiffel Tower passed by in the distance. The wolf flew over to a boy’s cheek and tried to nuzzle him awake.

 “Jayden, Jayden,” The wolf yelled. “Wake up!”

 The boy covered his cheek with his hand. “I said to wake me up when we get to Paris, Icee.”

 “But we are in Paris!” Icee squealed.

 Jayden turned over on his side and opened his eyes slowly. As soon as he saw the lights outside the window he sprung up and grabbed his cellphone. Reading about Paris in French and History class was one thing, but seeing it with his own eyes is a different experience, “I’m so going to take a tour of the Eiffel Tower one day.”

 “I’m right there with you, but remember what that note said?” Icee reminded.

 “Of course,” Jayden smiled. It all happened...so suddenly.

 Jayden knew he would be moving to Paris after his mother was settled in at her new job. He had stay with his grandmother for a while due to his parent’s divorce. At the time, Jayden thought he was the cause the divorce, for his father ran off with another woman and her son. His grandmother told him otherwise, and that being himself would make him a better man than his father. It was that same day a red box with a note was sitting atop of Jayden’s dresser. Thinking it was a gift from his mother or grandmother led to him making a new friend.

 “I’m still curious Icee,” Jayden looked over the said note again. “What are these pieces of jewelry symbolizing?”

 “Those are the two most powerful miraculous jewels ever created. Something must be going on involving the two of them.” Icee knew more to what she was letting on, but she did not want Jayden to worry too much.

 “Well, whatever happens I’m just glad to be away from my old school and I get to see a new place,” Jayden smiled. “I can already see a bunch of cool things to draw.”

 “You have all week to sketch away sketchy boy.” Icee teased with a yawn as she descended back into the backpack pocket. “Please get me a piece of strawberry before you go to bed.”

 “Sure thing Icee,” Jayden smiled as he packed up his sketchbook and reached for his belongings. “I wonder if all Kwamis are picky eaters like Icee.”

 

 

 

 


	2. A New School, A New Friend

 

CHAPTER 2

 A New School, A new Friend

Monday, the start of the week and the first day of school.

 The timezone difference got to Jayden as he was rushing to pack his backpack. Pencils, pens, notebooks, notebook paper, and other school supplies. Of course he wasn’t going to leave behind his sketch book. One art rule he always remembered was that inspiration is everywhere.

 “I should’ve set that alarm on my phone,” Jayden muttered as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He slipped his back onto his shoulders and was ready to go.

 “Alright!” Icee flew into one of the side pockets, “New school, here we come!”

 Jayden was surprised by the Kwami wanting to come along with him, “What, you actually want to come with me to school?”

 “A new place means a new beginning,” Icee cheered, “of course I want to see this new school. I just hope the bathrooms are actually clean here.”

 “Me to,” Jayden giggled. He glanced at the wolf miraculous. It was a pendent with a wolf inside the curve of a crescent moon. He loved the design for it looked mystical.

  **“JAYDEN!”** his mother’s voice knocked him out of his train of thought.

 “Coming mom!”

 

**MIRACULOUS**

 

Jayden’s Mother locked the door to their house and walked toward her car. She worked as an editor at TVi for the KIDZ+ television network, and asked if she could come in later in case Jayden needed more time to learn the route to school.

“And you’re sure you have everything with you?” Jayden’s Mother asked, “school supplies, cellphone, my phone numbers?”

Jayden rolled his eyes and smiled, “Yes mom. If you keep me here any longer than I won’t have time to eat breakfast at school.”

“Well sorry for trying to be a nice mother and make sure her boy hasn’t forgotten anything,” Jayden’s Mother pretended to be hurt. Then she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, “Have a nice first day at Collége Francoise Dupont honey. If you make any new friends, you can walk around the city with them as long as your home before dark. And be careful if anything out of the ordinary happens.”

“What do you mean by _out of the ordinary_?”

“Sometimes we have...criminals, who show up and cause trouble,” Jayden’s Mother saw a little girl in her rear view mirror walk by with a ladybug and cat balloon, “but we have two miraculous heroes who always save the day.”

Jayden nodded, “You have a nice day too Mom, and I promise to stay out of trouble.”

As soon as Jayden was a good distance from the house, Icee flew onto his shoulder, “Your mom was definitely describing an akuma. No doubt about it. ”

“Akuma?” Jayden asked.

“Little butterflies that give beings similar powers to those who wield a miraculous,” Icee explained, “and the two heroes your mother are talking about have to the wielders of the ladybug earrings and black cat ring. Maybe you’ll get to meet them after all.”

“Are you sure I can handle these akuma?” Jayden could see the school was only a few blocks from this traffic light, “I know I used the wolf miraculous to fight petty criminals back home....”

“You’ll do average,” Icee smirked.

Jayden squinted at her, “Average? What about okay?”

“I could’ve said newb,” Icee jested. Then she smiled, “Come on Jay, fighting bank robbers and common thugs has prepared you for this. Just think of that when you fight the akuma.”

 Jayden puckered his lips and then smiled, “Okay Icee. Maybe I was just overthinking everything. ” He was just across the street from the school right now. A bunch students were still hanging around outside, so he at least had enough time to eat some breakfast.

 

**MIRACULOUS**

 

“Ever since that Volpina hero showed up-” Alya pulled up the Ladyblog on her to show Marinette, “-I came to a conclusion that there are more heroes besides Ladybug and Cat Noir. What do you think?”

The two girls were in Ms. Bustier’s class. It was still early so the only ones in class with them were Kim, Ivan, Rose, Juleka, and Nino.

“I guess that would be a good news for the two of them,” Marinette smirked, “it would give them a break from your constant badgeri- I mean interviewing.”

Alya raised her eyebrow, “Watch it girl. Ladybug and Cat Noir love being interviewed for the Ladyblog. Now if I could only get a one-on-one interview with Volpina. A lot of fans would like to know if she’s an official member of Team Ladybug.”

“Team Ladybug?” Marinette chuckled, “I pretty sure they're just equal partners.”

“That’s how all heroes start in the comics,” said Alya, “It was Batman and Robin then the Justice League. It was just the Amazing Spider-Man and now they have the Web Warriors.”

Marinette had to admit it, a team of miraculous holders did sound interesting. The only problem would be when the heroes would appear. Even Volpina just shows up out of the blue.

“Um...excuse me?”

The two girls saw Jayden standing in front of Nino’s desk. Nino himself had his eyes closed with loud headphones covering his ears.

“Is this Mrs….Bust-e-yer’s class?” Jayden read from his class schedule.

Suddenly Kim let out a roar of laughter, “Ms. Bustyer’s class! Oh, I’m definitely writing that one down. Hehehe, busty!”

Marinette rolled her eyes at Kim’s outburst, “This is Ms. Boost-tea-eh’s classroom.”

Jayden smiled, “Thank you. My name’s Jayden by the way.”

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Alya Cesaire. Here, have an official Ladyblog button!”

“Thank you…,” Jayden looked at the button as he walked toward the fourth desk from the bottom.

“Didn’t Mr. Damocles tell you not to hand out Ladyblog buttons during class?” Marinette questioned.

Alya zipped up her purse, “What Mr. Damocles doesn’t know won’t hurt him, or suspend me.”

Marinette just smiled as she didn’t have a comment for that one. At that moment Nathanael entered the classroom. He gave a short wave to Alya and Marinette. Even though the two of them agreed to just be friends, Nathanael’s face would heat up from seeing her smile.

When the tomato head reached his desk, he was not expecting company, “Hey there.”

Jayden closed his sketchbook and looked up, “Oh, uh, hi! I’m Jayden Beryll.”

“Nathanael Kurtzberg,” he shook Jayden’s and sat down in the space beside him, “I get the feeling you’re a new student.”

“Yeah,” Jayden grabbed his pencil and reopened his sketchbook.

Nathanael tried to see what Jayden was drawing, but the the new student held the cover of his sketchbook upward. Maybe he was nervous being in a new class and all.

“May I see your sketchbook?”

Jayden hesitated on the answer, “Um….you won’t make fun of my drawings will you?”

“Only if you promise not to do the same to mine,” Nathanael smiled and slid his own sketchbook toward Jayden.

The two of them opened each other’s sketchbooks like two friends sharing secrets. Marinette and Alya watched the two boy’s entire conversation. They were surprised Nathanael made the new student feel welcomed, let alone him also having an interest in art.

“Is it just me or does Nathanael have a new friend?” Marinette whispered to Alya.

“And it being the new student is a major bonus!” Alya smirked.

“Oh, please.”

Happiness disappeared from Marinette and Alya’s faces as the daughter of Paris’ mayor, Chloe Bourgeois, took a stop at their desk. She glanced back at Jayden and shook her head in disgust.

“If new student chooses Nathanael to be their first friend, than they must be really desperate to fit in around here.”

Marinette turned around to see if the two boys heard any of that. Fortunately, they were still looking at one another’s sketchbooks. Alya leaned over the desk and glared at Chloe.

“Just don’t cause any trouble Chloe.”

“Trouble, mui?” Chloe chuckled with a scoff as Sabrina entered the room. The two girls walked over to their seats, “When have I ever caused trouble?”

 _How about all of those times you made our classmates vulnerable to Hawk Moth’s akuma._ Marinette would not be surprised at Hawk Moth having a field day trying to manipulate Chloe with an akuma.

MiRACULOUS

“So, are you and Marinette going out?” Jayden smiled after looking at Nathanael’s comic book.

Nathanael pulled on his shirt, his face suddenly burning up, “Not exactly. Well we sort of went on a date, but I wasn’t myself.”

“What do you mean?” Jayden asked.

Nathanael decided to change the subject, “I see you like to draw a lot of stuff in anime-style art. Do you want to be animator?”

Jayden giggled and rested his head in his hands, “I would definitely try it out, but I always wanted to work in video games as a concept artist. Designing the characters and worlds. That kind of stuff.”

“Well I could make a 250 issue comic book adaption of your game,” Nathanael joked.

“And I could make a video game based on _Super Nathan_ ,” Jayden continued on, “Maybe have him rescue _Princess Marinette_ from the castle in world eight?”

“Funny,” Nathanael turned another page in Jayden’s sketchbook. He raised an eyebrow at this particular sketch, “say Jayden?”

“What’s up?”

Nathanael tilted the page he was looking at toward Jayden. Now it was his turn to blush at one of his own drawings.

“I was just saying hi to everyone in the classroom,” Jayden looked up at the ceiling, “and I saw the purple in her hair, so I was inspired. Purple’s one of my favorite colors.”

Before Nathanael could question him any further, Ms. Bustier entered the classroom with the rest of the students. She was the literature, history, and languages teacher at Collége Francoise Dupont. She was one of the less strict teachers at the school, but to say she was the nicest is a bit of an understatement.

“Good morning class,” Ms. Bustier smiled, looking over her homeroom class, “before we start today’s lesson, I would like to introduce a new student to our classroom. Please introduce yourself Mr. Beryll.”

With all eyes on him, Jayden stood up and introduced himself to the class, “Hi, my name is Jayden Beryll. I moved here from America, and I can’t wait to see all of Paris.”

It was a short and brief introduction, but Mrs Bustier let it pass. After Jayden sat down, the orange-haired teacher started today’s lesson.

 

**MIRACULOUS**

 

“So our next class is physics?” Jayden asked as Nathanael led him into a room full of lab tables and a checkered floorboard, “Back at my old school, the science teachers were always the strictest.”

“Oh, well you might get use to Ms. Medeleiev real soon then,” Nathanael chuckled, “just a heads up, don’t draw or fall asleep in her class. Even if it is your first time she’ll send you straight to the Principal's Office.”

“Got it memorized,” Jayden nodded as he and Nathanael sat in the back of the room. As he placed his sketchbook in his backpack, he checked on Icee. The little kwami was fast asleep this entire time. _I’ll have to give her something to eat around lunch time_.

“Good afternoon class,” Ms. Medeleiev entered the classroom, causing everyone to put a hold on their side conversations, “I heard you all have a new student.”

The scrawny women strolled down the aisle, stopping at Nathanael and Jayden’s desk. She placed a class syllabus in front of Jayden, “Welcome to my classroom Mr. Beryll, my number one rule is no slacking off. Follow that and you’ll pass my course.”

“Uh, yes ma’m,” Jayden answered. She seemed a lot nicer than what Nathanael let on.

“And are you sure you want to sit back here…,” She shot a quick glance at Nathanael, “not in the front of the classroom?”

“I do better work in the back,” Jayden grinned, hoping she wouldn’t make him sit closer to the front desk.

“Very well,” Ms. Medeleiev pushed up her glasses and returned to her desk, “let’s begin today’s assignment: Chemistry Lab. Each of you will partner up in groups of three. The student’s in Mr. Beryll’s group, bring him up to speed on what we have been doing in the lab. Now, here are the groups:”

Alix, Rose, and Juleka

Adrien, Nino, and Mylene

Jayden, Marinette, and Ivan

 Alya, Max, and Sabrina

Chloe, Kim, and Nathanael

 

Chloe was about to open her mouth-

“Just deal with it Miss Bourgeois,” Ms. Medeleieve had her back turned to the girl. With many group projects over the years, she was prepared for all of Chloe’s protesting.

“Is that Chloe girl always like this?” Jayden asked in Nathanael in a soft tone.

Nathanael nodded as they both got up, “She’s the mayor’s daughter, so she thinks she deserves _better_ treatment than the rest of us.”

Unknown to the two boys, Chloe got an earful of their conversation. A wicked idea buzzed in the back of her head. A slick smile almost crept onto her face, for a small explosion caused everyone to look at Marinette, Ivan, and Jayden’s group.

The three students were covered in soot; almost like the took a dive in a pool of coal.

“Mr. Bruel, again?”

Ivan fiddled his fingers and tittered, “Hehehe, sorry Miss.”

 

**MIRACULOUS**

 

“I guess I can give them a B-,” Ms. Medeleiev pondered as she graded the class lab assignment. She took a bite out of her sandwich as she moved onto the next paper, “It’s not like Ivan set off the overhead sprinklers this time.”

“Alya, Max, and Sabrina; an A+ for three of my finest students. Now last and certainly least: Chloe, Nathanael, and Kim. Nathanael’s getting a little better in physics, so I hope he was able to get Chloe and Kim through this.”

Unfortunately, she was wrong. Chloe’s paper was as blank as .pdf it was printed from and Kim scribbled big words on every line. Ms. Medeleiev wanted the students to write their own answers, but these two could have asked Nathanael for help.

“At least Nathanael made an effort to get a passing grade. I’ll have to give him a fairer grade,” She looked over his paper and stamped it with her grading stamp. Upon further observation, Ms. Medeleiev noticed something blending to the front page from the back of the paper. She flipped it around and her wrinkles begin to show.

“After all of the praise I just, this work he just,” Ms. Medeleiev knocked her nameplate and pencil holder off the desk, “These stupid doodles!”

She looked at the picture again, noticing that it was named; Alchemist. Not to mention that Ms. Medeleiev was drawn skinny like a toothpick, “I swear if kids would have realistic goals these days, then none of the foolish would exist. Comic Books, fashion, and makeup; why do you come to school if that’s what you’re going to do in life? What happened to science!?”

_“Ah, a teacher’s job is never rewarding.”_

From an observatory in an unknown location, the villainous Hawk Moth emerged from a swarm of butterflies. He stretched his back and collar bones as his cane materializes in his right hand. He gently sat it on the floor as a white butterfly descended into his left hand.

“Go my little akuma and evillize this woman!”

Trapping the akuma inside his hands, he turned the butterfly a violet color and released into the Paris skies.

The akuma made it to Ms. Medeleiev classroom in a matter of seconds; vanishing into her glasses. An outline of the butterfly covered the physics teacher’s face.

_“Students can be so disrespectful toward teachers. No one cares to be a scholar or win awards for the good of science anymore. I’ll help you **school** these children, if you do something for me in return. A little science project of my own.”_

Ms. Medeleiev smiled a devilish smile with her eyes covered in blood-red masquerade, “Class, is in session.”

MIRACULOUS

“Bustier! Hahahaha!” Kim laughed, his chewed up food flying everywhere, “That was too funny.”

He was sitting with Adrien, Nino, Nathanael, Jayden, and Max as they at lunch. The five boys wished that Kim wouldn’t laugh with his mouth full of food though.

“So Jayden,” Adrien was hoping to change the subject, “Nathanael told us you flew from the United States to Paris a couple of nights ago. What do you think of Paris since you’ve been here?”

Jayden thought for a moment, “From what I’ve seen it’s a nice city. It’s not crowded to the point where you can lose your way home, it’s not too big that you have to drive everywhere, and lot of people here are really nice.”

“I guess you haven’t seen an akuma attack yet?” Nino asked.

“You’re talking about those criminals who have these crazy powers?” Jayden asked, hoping to learn more about them.

“Indeed!” Max said as he fixed his glasses, “Half of Paris has admitted to becoming an akuma at least once after they regain their memory of the event. At that, a majority of the akuma attacks happen at our very school!”

“You have got to be exaggerating?” Jayden asked, intrigued by this fact.

Kim said something, but no one could understand him with the food in his mouth.

“Please stop talking with your mouth full,” Nathanael grimaced.

Kim gulped down his food, “I was saying that Max is right. Almost every student that we know has become a super villain at least once. Why don’t you go and fill him in Max.”

Max pretended to pop his knuckless and took out his tablet. He had a .pdf file of every student from their class exposed an akuma attack. The list read:

Ivan/Stone Heart

Nino/The Bubbler

                                                                                       Alix/Time Breaker

Alya/Lady Wifi

Nathanael/The Illustrator

Kim/Dark Cupid

Mylene/The Horrificator

 

“And that’s also in chronological order,” Max smiled.

Jayden gave Nathanael a smug look, “Oh, so is that what you meant when you were on a date with Mari-”

“How about the list of students who have not been akumatized yet!” Nathanael covered Jayden’s mouth quickly.

Max opened another .pdf file, “Sometimes I forget this list.”

Max

Chloe

Sabrina

Rose

Juleka

Marinette

Adrien

“And now I can add Jayden to the list,” Max typed.

 Jayden noticed two other students not from their class on the first list, but thought nothing of it, “So what happens to make them a villain?”

“A butterfly goes into an object of a person who is sad or angry, they hear a soothing voice that agrees to help them if they defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, and then they are _evilized_ ,” Nino answered.

“You forgot to mention that Chloe plays her hand in it sometimes,” Nathanael mentioned in a mono tone. Out of nowhere, a half-eaten orange landed smack dab in his mash potatoes, “Chloe?”

Ivan nodded sadly, “Yep.”

“I know girls like Chloe from my old school…they were the prep queens of the school,” Jayden stated.

“Chloe’s more like a **Queen B**.,” Nino joked, “I bet that would be her villain name.”

Kim rubbed his nose and smirked, “I wouldn’t mind Chloe being my Queen B.”

This time, a wad of mashed potatoes hit Kim from behind. It was all on the back of his head. Max handed his jock of a friend a napkin.

“Back on topic,” Jayden said, “what about Ladybug and Cat Noir. What are they like?”

“Ladybug is incredible,” Adrien begins to explain, “She’s kind, strong, heroic, miraculous, and beautiful!”

“Sounds like someone’s crushing on a super hero,” Nino elbowed his friend.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. He was a little embarrassed saying all of that, “I just think she’s cool.”

From the table in front of the boys, Marinette squeezed her milk carton and flushed red as soon as she heard Adrien say that. Alya looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

“I… I was just reading Alya’s website Nino,” Adrien showed his phone to everyone, “As for Cat Noir; he is cool, smooth, funny, and is Ladybug’s-,”

Out of nowhere, an explosion was heard from the hallway. The cafeteria doors shot open with purple and green smoke entering the room. All of the students ducked under a table as they hear the sound of someone laughing.

 “Students…don’t be alarmed…”

Everyone gasped as they saw Ms. Mendeleiev walk into the cafeteria, two chemical vials in hand. She donned a stereotypical mad-scientist lab coat and one-piece glasses. All of the hair on her head move to the side behind her ears.

“I, _The Chemist_ , only craves to educate your simple minds on the wonderful foundations of science,” Chemist smirked, mixing her liquids in her two vials together, “now then; would any of you young scholars like to be a test subject for my biology assignment?”


	3. The Chemist

Chapter 3 

The Chemist

“I repeat, would any of you wish to be a part of my-”

 A plate full of Monday’s Mystery Meatloaf was flung at Chemist’s face. Who would have thought that the juicy meat would come in handy one day.

“Everyone, run for your lives!” a student yelled as a crowd dashed out of both doorways. 

“Ms. M has finally flipped her wig!” yelled another student.

 “IT’S THE CHEMIST!” the super villain snapped as she swiped the food from her visor. Her hands glowed purple and a barrage of her vials were thrown in every direction. The chemicals splattered onto foods left behind by the students.

 Today was not the best day to waste the Mystery Meatloaf…

“Rargh!”

“Welcome to your first akuma attack Jayden!” Nathanael yelled as he tried to guide his new friend through the crowd, “Hopefully, Ladybug and Cat Noir are on their way.”

“But, can they handle that thing?” Jayden was expecting the akuma to turn people into costumed criminals, not science-obsessed teachers who could turn food into a living organism, “That’s a monster!”

“You heard what Adrien said,” Nathanael reassured, “their always up to the test when things go wrong.”

The stampede of students kicked opened the school’s backdoors. A few of them could be heard screaming free at last or we’re gonna leave. It was the home stretch.

“Blargh!”

Until a giant monster composed of meat, jell-o, milk, and other foods block your entire path with a wall of raw food. The Chemist was scene atop the beast, taming it with hotdog chains sprouting from the head.

“Tsk, tsk,” The Chemist waved her finger dismissively, “I give you the chance to become my biology experiments, you run at the idea. You’re given lunch food courtesy of the school, it ends up in the trash can.”

The _Meatloaf Monstrosity_ stretched its arms out to the side, menacing over the students.

The Chemist smirked, “It’s true what they say, you are what you eat.”

Jayden was shaking in his boots. What could possibly be taking this Ladybug and Cat Noir so long. In a few minutes, they were all going to be devoured.

 “Jayden!”

 The teenager looked down at his jacket pocket to see Icee. In all the commotion he forgot about his little Kwami, “Icee, this isn’t a good time.”

“Yes it is!” the kwami whispered back, “Let’s transform and take that chemical calamity down!”

 “Icee, I...I can’t fight that thing!” Jayden argued, “if it was just The Chemist, maybe, but not Meatzilla over there.”

 “Yes you can Jayden!” Icee encouraged, “Besides, you won’t be alone in this fight.”

 Jayden was about to question the kwami until he felt Nathanael tap his shoulder, and pointed upward. The entire crowd of students cheered as Paris’ finest, Ladybug and Cat Noir, landed on the ground before them. The two heroes wielded their yo-yo and staff respectively.

“I told you they would be here Jayden!” Nathanael waited for his friend to respond, “Jayden?”

The red-haired boy turned to his left and saw that the only person next to him was Rose.

“Rose, have you seen Jayden?” He asked, only for the girl to only shrug her shoulders. “Where could he be at a time like this?”

Jayden actually took off for the school while everyone was not looking. He took refuge inside of the janitor’s closet.

“You’re ready Jayden?” Icee asked, her eyes full of determination.

“As I’ll ever be,” Jayden smiled, grabbed his pendant, and raised his arm upward, “ **Icee, Let It Snow!** ”

**Miraculous**

“I always wanted to have lunch with you my lady,” Cat Noir said as he ducked, dodge, and smacked balls of meat heading his way, “but this is ridiculous!”

“The sooner we get the akuma, the sooner of all this will be over,” Ladybug said as sliced through the meat with her yo-yo.

Cat Noir smirked, grabbing the heroine’s hand, “Allow me.”

Holding his staff with his other hand, Cat Noir extended the weapon long enough to toss Ladybug at The Chemist. The super villain just crossed her arms and smirked. This confused Ladybug, until Meatloaf Monstrosity pulled on it’s eye socket and splattered Ladybug with meat juice.

“I’ll definitely need a shower after this one,” Ladybug grimaced as she got up from the ground.

Cat Noir cracked his knuckles, “Just one touch from my Cataclysm and this mystery meat will be history meat. Cata-ack!”

Without blinking an eye, Cat Noir saw that both of his hands were covered in meat. He tried smashing them against the pavement, only to have his arms bounce up and down like a ball.

“You children should quit pretending to be heroes and surrender those toys to me at once,” The Chemist reached out her hand, “you’re only holding up the inevitable fate for you and all of those ignorant, unsophisticated-”

“Why are you so angry with these students?” Ladybug asked she tried to break Cat Noir’s hands free.

The Chemist spat at the question, “These students have no initiative, no realistic goals in life. Music, sports, and art. Ha, all of that will barely support you in adulthood. Especially that art chicken scratch. Superheroes are just child’s play; just like the two of you. Now surrender your miraculous or Meat Monstrosity will take pleasure in devouring you all, whole! I wonder if meat monsters hold stomach acid in their within them.”

“I think it’s time for your lucky charm,” Cat Noir suggested.

Ladybug thought it over, “No, if I try to use it right now the monster will lock up my hands like yours. Maybe-”

“This is getting tiresome,” The Chemist wiped the hot dog chains, “Meat Monstrosity, devour these children first! After we remove the trinkets from the bug and the cat, you’ll have them for dessert.”

“Hey, don’t forget about ice!”

“Ice?” The Chemist raised an eyebrow, “Devouring ice reduces iron in your body and-”

Suddenly, Meat Monstrosity’s entire body was taking a dip in temperature. The creature was cold enough for The Chemist to see her own breathe. Then out of nowhere, the monster shattered into a million pieces.

The students cheered as they were no longer in the danger of being devoured. Though, Ladybug and Cat Noir were looking at each other, trying to figure out what just happened. Ladybug did nothing and Cat’s hands were freed up as soon as the beast was defeated.

“My creation! My child!” The Chemist yelled, letting the ice shards drop from her hands. She knew it was not Ladybug nor Cat Noir who did this, “I know someone else is in the area! Show yourself coward!”

“Oh, well you asked so nicely…”

Everyone looked up and toward the right to see a figure leap off the building and land a few inches in front of Ladybug and Cat Noir. They almost fell over on the landing, but quickly stood up right.

Ladybug and Cat Noir inspected the newcomer. His costume was similar to their own: skin-tight suit, mask, and animal themed. His tail was a belt like Cat Noir’s, but it was in a design much like Volpina’s. The only difference between the three animal heroes was Frost Wolf’s costume had a hood attached to it.

“Chemist!” the outline of a butterfly appeared before The Chemist’s face, Hawk Moth making a telepathic connection “This one is in possession of a Miraculous as well.”

“So you’re another one of these child heroes,” The Chemist got to her feet, the same two vials from before still in her hands.

The new hero rubbed his nose and smirked, “That’s right. My name’s Frost Wolf, or Wolf Gel since I’m in Paris now. Honestly, I would prefer the first name.”

“It doesn’t matter what you call yourself,” The Chemist lunged forward, “your childish games are coming to an end!”

Frost Wolf stretched his right hand back, “I think you got that backwards, **Artic Aurora!** ”

The wolf hero shot his hand forward, expecting a blast of a snow to shoot from his palms. Nothing happened, “Why isn’t my super power working?”

“Okay, he’s new to this,” Cat Noir said as dashed toward the two combatants.

Before Chemist could make contact with Frost Wolf, the hero was pulled back by Ladybug’s yo-yo at the split second. Cat Noir, on the other hand, slammed into The Chemist and proceeded to fight her.

“Thanks for the save,” Frost Wolf smiled at Ladybug. He reached for two disks that were at side of his belt, “Now let’s help Cat Noir take down this akuma!”

“Hold your horses wolf,” Ladybug turned him around and looked at the wolf pendant hanging around his neck. An bar on the crescent moon flickered away, “You see this? Because you used your super power on the monster, you’re going to turn back to normal soon.”

Frost Wolf blinked rapidly, “Really? I always had the bad guys trapped in ice before, so I never noticed this detail.”

“Same goes for your superpower, one time use only,” Ladybug added, “Cat Noir learned that the hard way during our first akuma battle.”

Frost Wolf bit his bottom lip and looked at Ladybug, “Then I’ll be the student and you two the teachers. Give me the word and I’ll do it!”

Ladybug nodded, “Right now I need you to lend a paw to Cat Noir.”

Frost Wolf smiled and reached for two disk-shaped hanging from his belt. He took off immediately when the Chemist created duplicates of herself. As scrawny as this super-villain was, she was putting a good fight.

“Okay _Ms. Medeleiev_ ,” Ladybug muttered, knowing this akuma could only be that teacher, “let’s see what my lucky charm will summon for me this time. **Lucky Charm** !”

An envelope materialized in Ladybug’s hands. She was confused at first, but the students who could have run home by now gave her an idea.

“You two should just give up now,” Chemist laughed, holding one of Frost Wolf’s weapons, “I mean really; a cat fighting with a stick and a dog with frisbees? Not worthy of my intellectual prowess.”

“Says the villain who made a monster out of raw meat, real intellect their einstein,” Cat Noir joked back. He whispered to Frost Wolf without making eye contact with him, “When I take a swing at her, pole vault over my back and dive for the glasses.”

“Okay!” Frost Wolf nodded.

“We surrender!”

“What!” Ladybug heard from Cat Noir, Frost Wolf, Chemist, Alya, and a few of the students from the crowd. She ignored it all as she approached the Chemist with the envelope; her face formed a bright, red smile.

“Your right,” Ladybug held on  to the envelope tightly, “your intellect is no match for a cat, a wolf, or even a ladybug. As a peace offering, we would like you to have a nobel peace prize as your reward for being the first akuma to defeat not two, but three heroes.”

Chemist took the envelope from Ladybug and was about to open it until Hawk Moth’s voice went off within her mind, ‘Don’t be an ignorant fool Chemist, Ladybug is trying to deceive you. Don’t be stupid and let their Miraculouses-”

“If I’m so stupid I wouldn’t be receiving this award Hawk Moth,” Chemist smirked as she opened the envelope.

 

_Dear Chemist,_

 

_Doz Uz Feelz Thez Luckyz?_

 

“What is this?” Chemist stuttered. “Terrible grammar for one thing.”

“I believe it’s called-” Chemist felt something cross her eyes. She turned around to see Cat Noir holding her glasses, “feeding the ego.”

Cat Noir was about to snap the glasses in half, but he flashed a smile toward Frost Wolf, “Would you like the honor wolf boy?”

“There not my style, but she did take my chakram,” Frost Wolf smiled back.

“Then I’ll gladly offer you a trade!” Chemist threw Frost Wolf’s chakram back at at him.

Frost Wolf scoffed and tossed the glasses toward his chakram. The weapon shattered the glasses upon contact, released a purple butterfly, and to The Chemist’s surprise, Frost Wolf caught the chakram by sticking his right hip out.

Ladybug tossed her yo-yo toward the purple butterfly, “ **Time to de-evilize**!” After she caught it, sh released the akuma for it to be a bright, white butterfly, “No more evil doing for you little akuma.”

“ **Miraculous Ladybug**!” Like magic, a swarm of ladybugs swarmed the school and cleaned up any leftover meat inside and out. When it was all over The Chemist turned back into good (or bad) old Ms. Medeleiev.

**Miraculous**

“Adding more allies to the equation, eh Ladybug?” Hawk Moth was angry for another loss, yet he chuckled, “No matter; after I gain Cat Noir’s and your Miraculouses, I’ll be performing a little science experiment with **all** of them! Muhahahahaha!”

**Miraculous**

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Cat Noir did their usual victory cry and then turned to Frost Wolf. His face told them that he was either amazed at the Miraculous Ladybug super, or trying understand what just happened.

“Icee was right about them,” Frost Wolf recalled the wolf kwami’s words, “whatever that was just now is nothing compared to my ice powers. Those two are on a whole other level.”

“Hey, Hero Wolf guy!” Alya’s sudden appearance made Frost Wolf jump. The blogger almost dropped her phone trying to press the record button, “Don’t adjust that screen, live right now on the Ladyblog is our first look at a new hero in Paris-”

“Sorry, but rookies don’t take interviews,” where Frost Wolf once stood was Cat Noir, “but, if you have any questions I can gladly answer them.”

While Cat Noir preoccupied Alya, Ladybug moved Frost Wolf away from them. She was about to say something before his miraculous sounded off.

“If it’s not any trouble, could you meet Cat Noir and I at the _Princes’ Park_ tomorrow at 3:00pm?” Ladybug asked, pointing in the direction of a few buildings. “It’s the Football Stadium, with that giant poster.”

Frost Wolf nodded, “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“And you better start running right now,” Ladybug saw Alya heading in their direction. After Frost Wolf took off, she did the same herself.

**Miraculous**

Despite the akuma attack, classes were to resume as normal. Some students were upset that they had one more class to sit through, while others were too busy talking about the new hero. Icee noticed Jayden was looking down as he walked the hallway. Obviously, he was trying to hide his smile.

“Don’t hide it,you’re enjoying the gossip about your alter-ego!” Icee teased, “And who said they wouldn’t be able to handle an akuma?”

“To be honest Icee,” Jayden saw his class waiting in the courtyard for the gym teacher. He leaned against a wall so no one would see him talk to Icee, “if anyone deserves to take all the credit it’s Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

“You did help them out by getting rid of that meat creature,” Icee chimed, “although, I think the introduction was a bit much.”

“I was trying to look cool.”

“Trying, but not succeeding.”

“Okay, it’s time for another nap. I have to be with my class or I’ll be left behind.” After Icee slid back into the backpack pocket, Jayden walked over to his homeroom. Marinette and Adrien arrived at the same time to hear everyone talk about the new hero. There was no sign of Nathanael (or Chloe and… that orange haired girl that stuck to Chloe like glue).

“He was totally a newb,” Kim chuckled as he crossed his arms.

“A newb that helped out Ladybug and Cat Noir,” Alya argued, “Frost Wolf said that he wasn’t from Paris, so this was probably the first time he fought an akuma.”

The class huddled around Alya’s phone as they watched the footage; at times, Jayden chuckled or cringed at what he did during the battle.

“At least he wasn’t trying to show off,” Nino noticed, “He listened to Ladybug and Cat Noir without trying to take lead.”

“Which means he lacks any sort of leadership skills,” Kim mentioned, “I mean, Ladybug pulled him out of the fight and babied him.”

That was not true. Jayden moved his mouth as if to speak out, but Adrien was the voice everyone heard, “Ladybug was probably bringing him up to speed on how to handle the situation Kim. Besides Cat Noir was fighting at the time. Who else would be a better teacher than her?”

Marinette smiled at the compliment. It’s not everyday she get’s here Adrien complement herself or her _other_ self. Well, this was the second time, but it all happened in the same day.

“Well, I liked Frost Wolf’s ears,” Rose spoke up, “they reminded me of those animal ears you can buy at the costume shop across the street.”

“His reaction to Ladybug pretending to give up was almost as funny as Cat Noir’s,” Ivan made the face to which everyone chuckled.

“I thought it was awesome the way he caught that frisbee after Mrs. M tried to toss it at him,” Nino smirked, “That was some matrix level swag.”

Jayden chuckled. _Matrix level swag. I get the feeling this will be an awesome and interesting school year._

“I guess when Frost Wolf actually got into the battle---he was kind of cool.” Juleka said in her soft tone.

Now that compliment really made Jayden’s day. Alya and Marinette happened to catch him looking fixedly at Juleka, for Chloe and Sabrina were approaching the class from behind him.

“Wake up new kid!” Chloe slapped Jayden’s backpack, knocking him out of his thoughts. She looked from him to Juleka, making sure she got his direction right, “ **She** wasn’t talking about you, tomato face. Wait, tomato face and tomato hair, no wonder you’re friends with Nathanael.”

“I-,” Jayden was about to defend himself until he thought about Nathanael; he still was missing, “where is Nathanael anyway?”

The class began to wonder about themselves. Rose said that he was looking for Jayden during the akuma attack, but she has not seen him since then. They never got a chance to go look for him though-

“Everyone line up, we’re heading over to _Princes’ Park_ to play a quick game of football,” said Mr. Argencourt, the school’s P.E. teacher. He noticed Jayden in between Rose and Nino, “and you must the new student, Mr. Byrell. In case you’re not aware, the football I’m referring to is what you would call soccer. With that said and done, it’s time for our warm up jog!”

“But Mr. Argencourt,” Mylene spoke up, “Nathanael is-”

“With Mr. Damocles,” Argencourt pointed toward the door, “now jog! Get those knees in the air!”

_I wonder why Nathanael’s in the principal's office._ Jayden felt bad about ditching Nathanael like that, but he was also happy he and the entire school was okay. At least he hoped Nathanael was okay, nobody was hurt during the fight save for himself, Ladybug, and Cat Noir, “I’ll just have catch up with Nathanael tomorrow.”

“Psst, Jayden!” the boy glanced at Icee without saying a word to her. Luckily, there was no one directly behind him. What on Earth could kwami want at a time like this, “Juleka, Juleka, Jul- **EKA!** ”

“Hrm?” apparently Juleka heard the “eka” part of her name and looked at Jayden.

“Juleka… that’s an awesome name,” Jayden cheeks faded to a bright red, this time for more than one reason.

“Thanks, your name’s awesome to,” Juleka smiled back, giving Jayden a tap on the shoulder before speeding off after Rose.”

_Yeah, Paris is definitely going to be a different experience for me. Whether I’m Frost Wolf or just plain-old Jayden, I can’t wait to see what happens next._

“Jayden has a crush, Jayden has crush!” Icee chanted.

Jayden looked around once more before turning around and smiling at his kwami. His face was still red, but he did not care. He sped up after his class and was ready to embrace his new home, friends, and life in Paris.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Foxy Finale

Chapter 4

A Foxy Finale

“What do you mean you have detention?”

It was the end of school day on Tuesday. Nathanael was safe and sound after the akuma attack yesterday, and now Jayden was getting an answer to his disappearing act.

“Someone blamed me for getting Ms. Medeleiev akumatized,” Nathanael sighed, “Now I’m going to miss two hours of the art club after school.”

“The school has an art club?” Jayden asked, “Mr. Damocles said that I needed to choose an extracurricular activity.”

“Oh yeah,” Nathanael chuckled, “I was going to mention it the other day, but you know the akuma.”

“Yeah.”

“So, where did _you_ run off to?” The two boys were unaware that Marinette and Alya were sitting on the steps; unintentionally eavesdropping on their conversation.

Jayden grew tense, he looked past Nathanael until he settled on an excuse, “I… uh… I got scared…” _Why didn’t I just say I got pushed around in the crowd?_

“Oh, well I understand,” Nathanael placed a hand on Jayden’s shoulder, realizing that Jayden was actually taller than him. He looked around Juleka and Alya’s height. “It was your first akuma attack. After a while they won’t be as terrifying… until the villains confront you directly. When Nino was akumatize, he was just trying to throw Adrien a birthday party. Then when Ladybug and Cat Noir crashed the party, he tried to send all of us into space where our bubble prisons would pop and lack of oxygen would kill us.”

“That’s kind of harsh…”

“He tried to convince Adrien’s dad to throw a party and his dad can be a little cold at times.”

Jayden crossed his arms and closed his eyes, “I know how that feels.”

“Anyway, you want me to show you the art club’s room? We’re working on something amazing for next week!”

“Sure, let’s-” a thought hit Jayden, “I can’t today. I forgot I had something else to do. For my mom, but I’m free tomorrow.”

“Okay, tomorrow then,” Nathanael waved as Jayden took off rather quickly. It was to detention for him. With Ms. Medeleiev no less.

“Ya know, Jayden could be your twin brother Marinette,” Alya joked, letting a small laughter escape from her mouth.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

“Let’s see,” Alya counted off her fingers, “Both of you suddenly remember you have to be somewhere else, he wasn’t at the akuma attack and you're _never_ at any of them-”

“I was around for Time Breaker,” Marinette defended, forming a playful smirk “besides, this was Jayden’s first time seeing an akuma. Not every can be a brave and bold indie reporter Alya _Louis Lane_ Cesaire!”

“Yeah, whatever girl,” Alya rolled her eyes and went back to checking the Ladyblog.

Marinette glanced over to see if Alya added in anything new since yesterday. She noticed the time fifteen minutes until three-o-clock. Another reminder was a certain wolf leaping from rooftop to rooftop. How Alya was missing this surprised Marinette.

“I just remembered my Dad needed my help at the bakery,” Marinette stuttered as she made up the excuse, “to put frosting on the cakes for a birthday party.”

“Like I said,” Alya chuckled, smirking at her friend, “brother from another mother and sister from another mister. I’ll catch you later girl!”

 

**MIRACULOUS**

 

“I never knew a ladybug and a cat could be so slow…” Frost Wolf paced around the stadium ground with his hands behind his back. He looked up at the scoreboard and saw that the time was currently four-o-clock. If he knew Ladybug and Cat Noir were going to be late, he would have visited the art club for a little while. Boredom was taking its toll; Frost Wolf lied on his back and slowly closed his eyes.

“Looks like someone’s getting there relaxation, or should I say chillaxation.”

Frost Wolf got up on his feet and he turned to the sky box to see Cat Noir and Ladybug descend onto the field.  He placed a hand on his hips at the way the two heroes used their yo-yo and staff like helicopter blades to slow down their fall. Frost Wolf had to admit it, he wished he could do the same thing with his chakrams.

“You know it’s an hour past the time you said to be here Ladybug,” Frost Wolf smiled and waved his index finger.

Ladybug scratched the back of her head and smiled apologetically, “I had to deal with some non-superhero activities before I met with Cat Noir-”

“And an uninvited guest slowed us down,” Cat Noir finished.

“Uninvited guest?” Frost Wolf pondered on who it could be. Was it Alya? She’ the only person that would make sense.

“So this is the new hero popping up all over Paris!”

The sound of a float brought everyone's attention to one of seats. A feminine figure leaped from the stands and landed in between the three heroes in a T-pose. Frost Wolf was surprised by the unexpected guest. A girl dressed in a bright-orange fox costume that was similar in style to his own, even their tails were the same. He noticed a necklace in the shape of a fox’s tail around the girl’s neck and assumed it was her miraculous.

“You’ve been staring at the same spot for a few seconds now,” Volpina smirked. Frost Wolf looked at her in confusion until he realized where the fox tail was specifically.

“No, no,” Frost Wolf waved his hands in defense, “I was just looking at your fox tail. Your Miraculous.”

“ _Sure_ you were,” Volpina crossed her arms. She chuckled a word under her breathe, but Frost Wolf only heard -vertito. He wonder what she said as Cat Noir got a laugh out of it.

“Anyway,” Ladybug said as she decided to get everyone back on topic, “Frost Wolf meet Volpina, and Volpina meet Frost Wolf.”

“Volpina?” Frost Wolf repeated. He could have sworn he heard that name somewhere before. Nevertheless, he offered the fox hero a handshake to which she accepted.

“The cunning, elusive, and musical holder of the fox necklace,” Cat Noir heard Frost Wolf say the name as if it was familiar.

“You forgot to mention she has a habit of popping up unannounced,” Ladybug crossed her arms and smiled.

Volpina gave the duo a teasing smile, “Well I am a fox after; being sneaky and mischievous is my nature.” She turned to Frost Wolf, “Besides, following the two of you was the fastest way to meet our new friend.” She playfully stroked her finger on Frost Wolf’s ear to get a reaction out of him.

“Well… since we’re all here,” Frost Wolf moved a few inches away from Volpina, “and my instincts are telling me this meeting is about me, what would you all like to know?”

“The best to start is at the beginning,” Cat Noir said as he sat down on the artificial grass. Ladybug, Volpina, and Frost Wolf joined him in a group circle.

“My origin huh?” Frost Wolf smiled, “For starters, I’m from the United States of America; Tennessee to be exact. How I received my miraculous? It was under my pillow when I got home from school one day.”

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Volpina looked at one another for amount.

“By any chance did you help an elderly person at any point during that day?” Ladybug asked.

Frost Wolf tried to remember the exact events of that day, “I remember… an elderly asian man was being harassed in the park by these guys playing basketball. There was lake near the court and the elderly man was feeding birds. Leaving the rest of that up to your imagination, I tried to defend the man, and was fortunate that a park ranger showed up.”

“Fu,” Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Volpina all smiled in union.

“Like… tofu?” Frost Wolf asked, “Not a favorite dish of mine, but it’s okay.”

“No, we’re talking about Master Fu,” Volpina said, scooting closer to Frost Wolf, “He’s the guardian of the miraculouses, and the one who chose us as the new wielders.”

“Because of this… Hawk Moth guy right?” Frost Wolf asked, “My kwami told me how he uses those akuma to turn people into super villains, and how he wants the ladybug earrings and black cat ring because they’re the most powerful of the miraculous jewels.”

“That’s right,” Ladybug nodded before sighing, “the only problem is that we have no clue where in Paris Hawk Moth could be. Neither does Master Fu.”

“So he’s pretty much like the _Shredder_ to us- you and Cat Noir being the _Ninja Turtles_.”

“Pretty much, and funny that you use that as an analogy,” Cat Noir smiled, “Master Fu’s miraculous lets him become a turtle-themed hero. Though, he’s too old to transform anymore.”

“So you all meet with him?” Frost Wolf placed his hand on his knees.

“He meets with us individually when we’re not suited up,” Volpina answered, “he says that he’s always watching our progress and making sure we’re all okay.”

“Even in our personal lives,” Cat Noir added, “I’m surprised that a man as nice as himself has no children of his own.”

“He sounds like a caring father, or grandfather,” Frost Wolf wished that his own father was as kind as Master Fu was described to be.

While Frost Wolf was fazed out, Volpina raised her eyebrow at Cat Noir while Ladybug looked at the two in confusion.

“Say Frosty,” Volpina called, snapping Frost Wolf out of his thought, “what’s your name?”

“... Frost Wolf?”

“No, she means your real name,” Cat Noir smiled and placed an arm around Ladybug, “when Ladybug and I first met, we told each other our names to know each other better. We’ve been a couple ever since.”

“So **Ladynoir** is true!” Frost Wolf exclaimed, pointing at the duo and earning a laugh from Volpina.

“No it is not!” Ladybug defended and then looked at Cat Noir. She was not angry with him, giving him a smirk, “Nice try kitty kitty, but the only relationship we have is strictly superhero business.”

“She never denied a relationship,” Cat Noir said in a smooth tone.

Frost Wolf laughed at Cat’s silliness, “Cat puns aside, you can be a real comedian sometimes Cat Noir.”

“You can just call me Cat,” an idea sparked in the feline’s head, “say Frost Wolf, you and Volpina look really cool together. Almost as cool as Ladybug and myself.”

“Where are you going with this?” Frost Wolf asked since the comparison was brought up out of nowhere.

Ladybug gasped, “Are you thinking about forming a team Cat?”

“Actually Ladybug,” Volpina wrapped her arms around Frost Wolf and looked into his eyes; their noses almost touching, “I think Cat was suggesting Wolfy and I being come a duo ourselves. I think that’s a splendid idea!”

Frost Wolf felt like his entire body was going to melt, “I… I… I don’t know about that.”

“Fox got your tongue?”

“Would you look at the time,” Frost Wolf grinned, ducking under Volpina’s arms, “I have to go to home and make a few phone calls.”

“To your mom?” Volpina teased.

“Maybe I’m going to call my _girlfriend_ ,” Frost Wolf shot back.

“Now say that without your back turned to me,” said Volpina.

“And with a straight face,” Cat Noir added.

“Oh, hush up you two,” Ladybug whispered to Frost Wolf about the cat and fox heroes acting like clowns when they get together. Then she slipped open her yo-yo, “I know right? Who would expect a yo-yo to have a built-in smart phone? Do you have a communicator?”

“On my chakram,” Frost Wolf slid his finger on the middle handle and a touch screen was revealed. Ladybug typed in her and Cat Noir’s numbers into his friends list.

“In case of emergencies,” Ladybug smiled, “and in case you want a tour of the city since you’re new. You don’t mind me giving wolf your number Cat Noir?”

“Not at all,” Cat Noir smiled, “It’s like we have our own sidekick.”

“I prefer shadow or underoo,” Frost Wolf smiled back and then he looked at Volpina, “What about your number Volpina?”

“Oh, she never gave us her number,” Cat Noir placed an arm around Frost Wolf.

“Something about wanting free space, right Volpina?” Ladybug joked, until she saw her type in the number to her flute into Wolf’s chakram.

“Meh, he’s cuter than both of you,” Volpina pressed her two fingers against her lips and blew a kiss at Frost Wolf. She giggled at his reaction, “and loosen up Frost Wolf, I was just teasing you. Maybe I should pop up more often for you get comfortable around me. Anyway, ci vediamo dopo!”

Volpina played a tune on her flute and disappeared in a puff of orange smoke. Frost Wolf asked Ladybug and Cat Noir if she was being serious about popping up more often. The two heroes laughed as they did not have the answer to that question.

“Well I guess I’m heading off to,” Frost Wolf said as he leaped into the stands. He turned back to Ladybug and Cat Noir and said, “from what I’ve seen and heard, you two really are _Miraculous_ Heroes!” After another few leaps, Frost Wolf was gone.

“Miraculous Heroes,” Cat Noir rubbed his chin, “has a nice ring to it. Would you agree _Miraculous_ Ladybug?”

“I guess so,” Ladybug smiled and then she thought about something.

“Something on your mind my lady?” Cat Noir asked.

“It’s just… Frost Wolf coming from the United States reminds me of someone I recently met as a civilian.”

“You don’t say?” Cat Noir pondered for a moment, “I was beginning to think the same thing as well. Probably just a coincidence.”

“...Yeah, just a big coincidence,” Ladybug smiled and threw here yo-yo into the stands. It was time for her and Cat Noir to begin their evening patrol.

After they made it to the top of another building, Ladybug caught sight of Jayden walking in the streets below. It looked as if he was coming from the Foot Ball stadium, but he could have just turned onto the crosswalk. _._

“Say cheese my lady,” Cat Noir smiled and turned her attention to someone trying to take a picture from the streets.

It was Jayden aiming his cellphone at the dynamic duo. Ladybug smiled back and began to reflect on the day. _A new student...and a new hero on the same day. Either way, two new friends all around._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end of Frost Wolf. Short I know, but I always meant for it to be like this. And that Volpina, well i wrote this before the season one finale; which also means before we had news of season 2. I used my own fan name for Volpina's alterego, until I found out about Lila being the akumatized version. Well it's an AU and all. ^^
> 
> Until next time fellow Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir fans.
> 
> Bug Out!


End file.
